Magnum
|Value = None |Level = 2 |Weapon Number = 26 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 870 per plasmoid |Range = 350m |Reload = None |Capacity = ∞ plasmoids |Unload = 0.55 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Magnum is a close-range (up to 350 meters) light energy weapon. Strategy This plasma weapon, due to its accuracy, damage, and continuous fire makes it a very popular light weapon. The Magnum seems to be most closely comparable to the Punisher. While they are both popular short-range weapons, the Magnum has several advantages. The Punisher, while having a higher DPS (damage per second) and longer range, suffers from bullet spread, reducing its damage at longer ranges, while the Magnum does the same amount of damage at 100 meters as it does at 350 meters. Also, the Punisher needs to be reloaded, taking 10 seconds. The Magnum does not have to reload and can fire continuously at two plasmoids per second. Being an energy weapon, it ignores Ancile shielding. In earlier leagues, it is common to see the Magnum mounted in pairs on Stalkers, and possibly in quads on a Patton. Using this weapon in combination with Tarans and Redeemers works very well, as they share the same range, damage type, and fast projectiles. Griffins and Rhinos can often be seen with a pair of Magnums and Tarans, and they can severely damage robots (even heavy robots) quickly. Lastly, using a trio of Magnums with a Redeemer on a Leo, this makes for an opponent that can deal heavy damage, and take a lot of damage due to the robot's high health pool. This set-up is known as the “Mini Plasma Death Button”, resembling the Plasma Death Button, a Griffin with a pair of Magnums and Tarans. Magnums become less common in higher leagues due to medium and heavy weapons dominating but are very common in lower and mid leagues. They are well-suited for close-range brawling and knife-fighting. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 870 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-02-damage = 950 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 1050 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 1160 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-05-damage = 1280 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 1400 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 1530 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-08-damage = 1690 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-09-damage = 1860 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-10-damage = 2040 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-11-damage = 2240 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |level-12-damage = 2460 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 2 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2460 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 2505 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 2550 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 2595 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 2640 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 2685 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 2730 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 2775 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 2820 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 2865 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 2910 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 2955 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 2 plasmoids) Update History Poll Trivia *The Magnum is the only weapon in War Robots with no reload time. *The Magnum is named after the .44 Remington Magnum, a large-bore cartridge designed for revolvers. *The EP in its previous name may have stood for "Energy Pistol". *It at one point was named the most popular weapon in the game by Pixonic. Navigation